P a r a d i s e
by Mangamonsters
Summary: This is a... *drumroll* challege fic! We will be writing song fics until we hit 100 chapters. Songs so far... Our Song Paradise please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea came to me in the shower….too much info for you guys? Ok off with the story! Read and REVIEW! This was inspired by Our Song, by Taylor Swift. Sasusaku style ;) OH its Mangamonsters #1

**This is a challenge come up by moi. Mangamonsters 2 and I will be writing song fics until we reach 100 song fics. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Song fic number: 1 Our Song**

Sasusaku fluffy-ness!

Sakura POV

I was riding in Sasuke's sports car- a truck was too overrated- and he had one hand lazily on the steering wheel and the other one grazing my hand. The radio was blaring 'Somebody That I Used to Know.' I reached over and turned it off. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

"You're supposed to ask me what is wrong right about now," I mumbled.

"What's wrong Sakura dear?" Sasuke smirked sarcastically. I crossed my arms and began to pout.

"We don't have a song," I continued to pout.

"It's Call Me Maybe! Remember? While you were writing down your number, I gave Naruto mine so you wouldn't bug me. Your face was priceless," Sasuke laughed. I smacked him on the arm, hard.

"We don't have a song," I said again. His eyes softened.

"Our song is the time you slammed the door in my face," He murmered, smiling at the memory.

"Sneaking out late, and tapping on your window," he continued.

"And at 1 am, being on the phone, talking slow and quite, so our moms don't know," He said.

"The way you laugh," I jumped in, smiling.

"Your real laugh though, not a chuckle," I finished.

"The first date, when you leaned in for a kiss and I leaned out," he said with remorse in his voice. I winced. I thought that was the worst day ever. Little did I know...

"When I got home, before I ended my prayers, hoping you would ask me out again," I smiled, reaching for his hand.

"I almost didn't notice all the cherry blossoms [ ;) ] And that note you left me," Sakura said dreamily. Sasuke squeezed my hand and passed me an old napkin.

"The note about you to leave me alone and the cherry blossoms where a peace offering, all shoved into that tiny bedroom of yours?" Sasuke joked, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

"No," I yelled, but smiling all the same.

"Yea yea, the note with the stupid poem," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"When I was riding in your car, with my hair undone," I whispered.

"In the front seat of my car," he reminded me.

"One hand on the steering wheel," I said.

"Other on her," Sasuke somewhat sang.

"Heart~" I belted.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," he smiled, looking at the sky, he eyes softening and remembering all of his memories of us. He opened the dashboard and passed me something.

"What is this for?" He just shook his head and passed me a pen.

"To write down our song, Pinky," he said with a genuine smile.

"That dang smile gets me every time," I laughed, writing down everything we said.

"Sasuke, do you really remember all those times?" I thought, smiling of all of our sweet times.

"Course," He mumbled into his shoulder.

"What was your favorite?" Trick question…

"All of them," he grinned. So what, he passed the test! That's a good thing! I smiled at him at rolled down the window. I squeezed the napkin in my hand, the memories filling my brain.

_I was riding shot-gun with my hair un-done…_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hiiiiii! Mangamonster#2 here! Enjoy my wonderful new songfic. I think I'm more cut out for on shots then actual long stories. Also I DO NOT own Naruto or Paradise...but if I did they would rock! +grin+

Naruto: No it wouldn't. It would suck.

Me: +sweat drop+ s-shuddup. Anyway...enjoy people!

**This is a challenge come up by Mangamonsters 1. We wont stop until we hit 100 song fics.**

**song fic number: 2, Paradise**

Paradise Songfic

Hinata sat on the shaggy couch and began to paint her toes with the crusty pink nail polish.

Staring out the window she watched the gray clouds roll in. Abandoning the nail polish she jumped off the couch knocking over the chipped polish bottle. She wiped it up, staining her chubby five-year-old hands. She then grabbed her old brush and went on to the balcony of the apartment she lived in with her mom.

Standing by the rickety railing she held the brush in front of her mouth and softly began to sing. She was good for her age and she was positive one day the music people would come and take her to a big city with palm trees and famous people.

She sang a little louder. I'm here, she thought, take me. I'll be great! I'll sing and everyone will love it.

"Please...," she whispered. A door slammed behind her. She gave a tiny gasp and hid the brush under a wilted potted plant. She ran inside and hid the nail polish under the couch. Her mother would not approve of her singing outside. Or at all for that matter. And the pink stain on the couch? Hinata quickly covered it up with a scratchy blanket.

She heard pots and pans banging in the kitchen and cautiously walked in. Her mother gave her a weary smile and held up a box of mac 'n cheese. Hinata grabbed the heavy phone book and set on one of the miss -matched chairs by their off balance wood table.

Her feet dangling under the table she shoveled spoonfuls of the cheesy pasta into her mouth.

"Okay Hinata," her mother said. "time for bed." Hinata jumped down from the chair and walked slowly away from the table.

"Come with me, Momma," she whispered to her mom.

"Sorry baby, I have to do my work," Hinata knew that would be the answer. Her mother never had time for her. Hinata knew it was for work but...in Paradise her mother would always have time for her.

Hinata walked down their small hallway with peeling gray wallpaper to the tiny bathroom. She grabbed her Dora toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth then walked to her small bedroom.

She lay on her mattress with the pink comforter that was flat on the floor. As she hunkered under the covers she stared at the hundreds of butterflies drawn on the wall by her. Every night she drew one and made a wish. She picked up a worn purple crayon and drew a tiny butterfly and wrote 'paradise' as best as she could. She closed her eyes and visions of warmth spread through her. She was on a beach with her mother and everyone listened to her sing. They loved it. They loved her. All she wanted was love.

Light streamed onto her face and she woke up with tears in her eyes.

*14 years later*

Hinata stood in front of a small marble grave and placed the flowers in front of her. Choking back tears she stared at the engraving on it. Her Mother's name. She hung her head and let the tears fall down and make paths the dusty marble. Thunder rumbled a little in the distance.

Raindrops fell and she felt a presence next to her. A boy with blonde hair wearing an orange hoodie her age stood next to her looking hollowly at matching black graves with tiny figures carved on top.

He looked half sad half smiling at her, "Come here often?" She sort of choke-laughed at his joke but then looked back dejectedly at the grave. He offered his hand to her and she took it. Even though she didn't know him it wasn't weird. It was comforting.

The sun has to set to rise.

She leaned her head on the boy's shoulder and cried.

This could be Paradise.

A/N: Howdy people of the planet Earth and beyond. I just want to thank Mangamonster#1 an über bunch! Since (sadly) I have no idea how to post stories she does it for me cuz she's awesome. Also she sometimes edits 'em and gives yours truly wonderfully helpful feed back. Any who... Thanks for readin'! Review! Free virtual ramen to all those who do!


End file.
